Tangoeight
by silver666
Summary: after Gibbs leaves the director makes Tony go on a mission for the CIA. With the team already in pieces how will they cope and how will Tony cope seperated from everything he has ever known? More importantly what will Gibbs say? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' resignation couldn't have come at a better time for Director Jennifer Sheppard's political career. It came not long after she received a visit from the CIA wanting to borrow one if the special agent's team for a long and potentially dangerous undercover mission. She had been reluctant to agree knowing how fiercely protective Gibbs was of his agents but with him gone she knew no one would protest her loaning the agent in question out to the other agency. She knew the team was vulnerable, that they were still coping with the loss of their 'boss' but the CIA needed a decision and the agent quickly. Telling them they could have the agent she got ready to upset Gibbs' team even more by taking away it's new leader.

Exactly a week after Gibbs left, she'd given the team that time to get back to normal, she called DiNozzo into her office. He was hesitant to accept the mission, claiming that the team still needed him and he wasn't sure that the CIA where were his skills were most needed. She informed him that he wasn't being given a choice in the matter and that he would be helping their sister agency. Knowing there was no point in trying to arge he sighed and agreed to helping, asking for time to explain to his team what was going on. Telling him that was up to the CIA to decide she introduced him to Agents Smith and Jones, the two agents with whom he'd be working most closely. They allowed him to say some quick goodbyes, stating that he didn't need to pack anything as everything he could need would be provided for him.

Abby cried, hugging him tightly, she didn't want Tony to go with the CIA. She didn't want him to be taken away so long after she had lost Gibbs. Pormising her he would be back as soon as he could he turned to the rest of his team. Ducky was looking disapprovingly at Jones and Smith but smiled at Tony, urging him to be careful and make sure he got back before Jethro found out that he had been 'borrowed.' Silently he looked down to the floor at Ducky's words, he wasn't even sure Gibbs still cared about him, if the older man ever had. As if sensing what he was thinking Ducky gave him a quick headslap, whispering that the older man had loved him. Trying to hide his blush he turned to McGee, gently swatting the younger man's head and telling him to take care of the others. The other man nodded, and gave him an uncharacteristic hug, murmering in his ear to take care of himself. Gently pushing the 'probie' away from himself he smiled, and listened to similar sentiments from Ziva who also gave him a hug which he wasn't expecting. Finally he turned to Palmer, he and the 'autopsy gremlin' were friends although not exactly close friends, and he shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Palmer smiled and offered him a friendly hug, quietly telling him to come back soon because no one else was able to listen to Ducky's stories without zoning out and he still hadn't taught the medical examiner's assistant the secret to staying awake.

Having said goodbye to his team he turned to the two CIA operatives. Silently they nodded and escorted him from the building, into a waiting sedan. As they were driven to a private airstrip they informed him that he was being sent to a special forces boot camp and that he would remain there until he was trained to their satisfaction or his position in their operation became essential. Nodding he took in everything they were saying, slightly hesitant about the special forces part of the mission and asked if he had to pretent to be one of them. He was told no and given the designation tango-eight as they reached the chopper that would be taking him to his destination. On board was all the supplies he would need for the mission and they accompanied him to the drop off point.


	2. boot camp

The chopper touched down in a clearing and, shouldering the pack that had been provided for him, Tony jumped out on to the grass. Smith and Jones informed him that the CIA would be in contact soon and the chopper left. Sighing he looked around the clearing catching sight of someone approaching through the trees. Preparing himself for the unlikely scenario that the man was an 'unfriendly' Tony watched his approach, scanning the area in case he wasn't alone. The man cleared the trees and Tony came face to face with a tall well-built man with a salt and pepper buzz-cut who reminded him of Gibbs. Snapping to attention at the man's disapproving look he executed a perfect salute which would have brought tears to Gibbs' eyes, well before the special agent smacked the back of his head for acting like an idiot, Tony gave off the appearance of a respectful recruit. Some of the marine's, Tony was relatively sure the guy was a marine, disapproval seemed to evaporate and he circled Tony as though inspecting the young man. Remaining constantly alert Tony held the salute until the older man returned it.

"Look kid, let's get somethings straight," the man began. "I don't want you here, I will do everything in my power to make you hate this place, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Tony had never been more thankful that his father had sent him to Rhode Island Military Academy as a child. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted," the man seemed to lighten up on seeing he could act like a marine.

"You don't want me here sir, but I don't want to be here, I wasn't given any choice in the matter sir," Tony took a breath. "You can put me down as much as you want, I'm used to it, but I'll just keep getting back up. You won't get rid of me until I'm trained or I'm pulled out. Sir."

"The CIA screwing you over too kid," there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "I'm colonel Jack Johnson. You got a name kid?"  
"Tango-eight, sir," it sounded wrong even to his own ears.

"Let me guess the CIA's work again, won't let you use your real name," Jack squeezed his shoulder.  
"Yes sir," came the immediate response.

"Your not military," Jack commented as they walked through the rough terrain back to base. "Your hair gives that away, it'll need to be cut by the way."

"Yes sir," he sighed.

"So my question is, where did you learn that?" he raised an eyebrow. "Or has the CIA told you not to discuss that either."

"My father sent me to military school," Tony admitted. "And my last boss was an ex-marine. Sir."

"And he let the CIA take you?" he sounded incredulous.

"No, sir," he sighed again. "They waited until he wasn't there to oppose them."

"He dead?" Jack asked as they reached the compound.

"No sir," Tony shook his head. "Was injured recently, lost his memory, tried to quit. I made it so he was on leave for the next six months. Sir."

They reached a set of barracks, "You're rooming here, get some rest."

His muttered "yes sir," fell on deaf ears as Jack walked away.

Entering the barracks he silently approached the only unoccupied bed. Dropping his bag on the floor he fell onto the bed fully clothed and sighed, trying to get to sleep. It was difficult: he hadn't eaten that day meaning his blood sugar had dropped making him gittery and all he could think about was his team - his family. Gibbs would never have allowed this to happen, or at least he'd never thought the special agent would let him be taken away: not since before Kate joined the team, Tony had been requested by the FBI for an op. but Gibbs had refused. The ex-gunny had always acted as a buffer between him and the other agencies, protecting him from being used, whilst he protected Gibbs from having to talk nicely to people. All he could think about as he drifted off to sleep was how differently things would have played out had Gibbs still been at NCIS. Director Sheppard would never have opposed him, Tony could be curled up in his own bed - or more than likely be sitting half-asleep at is desk - right now. Rather than fuelling his anger for Gibbs' apparent betrayl and abandonment of the team, it only made him miss the older man more. He decided to excell at the boot camp if only to make his boss proud of him when he returned home.

Morning came entirely too soon and he was served the sludge that was called food in the camp, before being forced to get his hair shaved, and being given a set of dogtags. He cringed as he looked in the mirror, Gibbs had always commented on how he could never pass as a marine with his hair, but he had suspected the older man liked it as it was - he did after all find a lot of reasons to touch it. Sighing he, touched what was left of his hair and, headed to join his 'team' the guys he shared a barracks with on manouvers. The day was loong and tiring, especially considering that they spent half of it being trained in weapons and tactics. He hated it. By the time he returned to his room all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry about everything he was missing out on. His group, he refused to call them his team - he had a team - wouldn't let him. It was rare that they got new recruits and they wanted to know everything about him. He didn't divulge much, only giving them his designation of Tango-eight. They weren't happy but he didn't care, he didn't want to fit in or make friends with these people, he just wanted to go home. As he lay on his bed absentmindedly playing with his dog tags he found his mind drifting back to GIbbs, what he wouldn't do to see his boss again, for the older man to tell him everything was going to be alright. Once again he drifted off to sleep, wishing he was home.

It was only the thought of home, and what Gibbs would say if he failed, that kept him going. From medical checks to sniper training the camp 'tortured' him in many ways. He nearly refused to take a shot when they tried to get him to use the 'Kate' but persevered, picturing his old partners death even as he shot. It was the only gun he didn't manage to get perfect scores with, which was unsurprising considering he could hardly bring himself to touch it. If his group picked up on his reluctance to use the weapon they never mentioned it but then they hardly spoke to him for which he was grateful.

Soon the days started to blur together, from exercises in the morning to lessons at night, everything was so regimented he found he could actually set his watch for when they would change activities. Every night he found himself drifting off to sleep to dreams of being back in Washington, working for NCIS again. Over the next several weeks his skills were honed altough in his opinion they'd never be as good as Gibbs', and his body lost what little softness it had left, his muscles becoming harder and more defined. He hated it. Hated every minute of it and longed to go home more and more as time went on. After a while he found himself growing bored, he wasn't learning anything new, Gibbs had taught him well and he already had a handle on a lot of the things they insisted on educating him on when he arrived at the camp. The only thing he enjoyed was the chance to improve his hand to hand techniques, maybe next time he would be able to beat Gibbs in the ring at the NCIS gym. Except thinking of that only made him miss home more. He could just imagine the conversation that would take place if Gibbs, and the others could see him now.

"DiNozzo, I thought I'd told you that you belonged to me."

"Sorry boss," he'd reply. "I think I screwed up."

Gibbs would headslap him, "Don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness."

"Yes boss."

And then everything would go back to normal: he'd tease McGee; correct Ziva's english; get hugs from Abby; and listen to, and teach Jimmy how to listen to, Ducky's stories.

Except he knew that it was just wishful thinking, things would have changed while he was away and they would never go back to the way they once were, but he couldn't help but hope, dream, that he would be able to return to some semblance of normalacy when he was allowed to go home.

He'd been at the camp around two months, by his reckoning, when he heard the words he'd longed to here since he arrived, "Tango-eight the CIA want you back. You're leaving at 1900. It was nice meeting you, you're a good kid, you didn't deserve this." Well he'd longed to here the leaving part - the only ex-marine he cared about's opinion was Gibbs.

He could have jumped for joy. Sure he knew he wouldn't be going straight home, he still had to do whatever it was he'd been recruited for, but it was at least an improvement on being stuck where he was. He curbed his impulses, and quietly thanked Colonel Johnson, who'd been avoiding him since the first night, which he suspected was because, as with Gibbs, he brought out the older man's good side. Trying not to run, or show his excitement, he returned to his barracks to pack the kit he had been given on the chopper ride there. His group asked him what was going on, why he was packing and he turned to him, the easy grin he gave to strangers to get them to trust him already in place.

"Sorry fellas," he shrugged. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" one of them demanded. "You haven't completed your training."

He simply shrugged again and finished packing. It was strange he mused how easily he fell into his childhood coping methods of silence and respect. By the time he made it to college he'd already shaken off the fearful child he once was and on meeting Gibbs he'd been able to relax and enjoy himself properly, but the military surroundings seemed to make him revert back to the quiet respectful person he'd been when younger. He wondered what Kate would say if she could see him now, probably laugh and say it was an improvement, not that she could. Not anymore, not since Ari. Pushing his emotions back into the box he kept them in he headed to dinner with his group, feeling the need to eat knowing that the CIA weren't all that interested in his comfort.

The chopper arrived back in the clearing at exactly seven o'clock that night. Tony had trekked through the jungle surrounding the clearing and the camp to make it in time, finding that the journey seemed a lot easier and less time consuming this time around. Smith and Jones were waiting for him and jumoing onto it he looked at them expectantly. Ignoring him they told him that he would be breifed when they reached their destination and with a sigh he tried to relax, it was only a matter of time before he learned the reason for the training and his mission.


	3. team response

McGee missed Tony. Not that he'd ever admit it to the other man but he wished the CIA hadn't borrowed the special agent. Without Gibbs or Tony the team had no lead agent so the director had assigned a temporary one, leaving Agent Lee as the probie of the team. Except the leader hated him, and was constantly putting him down. Despite the way Tony treated him he knew that the other man would have acted as a buffer against the new lead agent. In fact, if Tony was there they wouldn't have a new leader who didn't know them. Tony understood all of them better than anyone, other than Gibbs, ever could.

Abby wanted Tony back. More and more often she found herself thinking of the young man, wishing he was there. She had been tempted several times to call Gibbs to get the older man to return so that he could get Tony back but Ducky had warned her against it. Realistically she knew the medical examiner was right, Gibbs would be impossible to work with should he found that another agency was using his agent, but she wished they were there. Hugging Bert against her chest she worked in her lab, without her usual enthusiasm. She loved her job and she loved forensics, but she really disliked the new leader for Gibbs and Tony's team. He had no respect for her or her science, he treated the team terribly, and he didn't bring her caff-pows. Sighing she squeezed Bert, smiling slightly at the noise he made, and tried to work whilst wondering how much longer Tony would be away for.

Ziva wanted to kill someone. She'd had to lock her weapons in her desk so she wasn't tempted to use them on the new leader. Like the others she held a strong dislike for their new leader and had even said so to the director, in the hopes of using their friendship to get rid of the man. It hadn't worked and she'd come to realise that Jen was becoming more interested in politics than people. She remembered something she'd once over heard Gibbs telling the director, 'Ass kissing on the hill is a skill,' and she couldn't agree more. Her friend had changed, since becoming director of NCIS, and not for the better. Growling in fustration as the idiot in charge of their team once again undermined her because she was female, Ziva resisted the urge to strangle the man. The sooner Tony and Gibbs got back, the better in her opinion.

Ducky didn't like to use the word hate but that was how he felt towards the new leader of what he still saw as Gibbs' team. The medical examiner could see the man's lack of respect for everyone around him and found it irratating. He wanted Jethro and Anthony back but knew it was impossible for the time being. Like Ziva he had noticed the director's lack of interest in her teams and knew that she wouldn't listen to reason and this worried him. He knew Jethro would be back eventually, as would Tony, and he only hoped the younger man came back first. Jethro was notoriously protective and possessive and if he returned to find Tony gone then there would be hell to pay. The team didn't understand his reluctance to contact Jethro, although he suspected Abby might, but he knew how attached to Tony the older man was. He hadn't lied when he said Gibbs loved Tony and the older man would never forgive the director, would track Tony down and bring him back regardless of who he angered in the process.

Everyone assumed that Jimmy was clumsy and slightly stupid but he wasn't. He noticed the tension and the discomfort in the team and in NCIS in general. And he knew the cause of the discomfort. Everyone was feeling the loss of Gibbs and Tony: the older man had been one of those steady presences that exhuded calm and reassured people that there was someone there to back them up, whilst Tony kept the office alive with his bright smile and constant happiness. Jimmy himself wanted them back for his own selfish reasons. Tony was his friend, the other man's gentle teasing and willingness to listen or teach made him feel wanted at NCIS. The others were all nice and Doctor Mallard was an excellent mentor but Jimmy wanted, needed, Tony back. With the other man's return would come an all round happier working enviroment for everyone.


	4. mission and Gibbs

It was official, Tony absolutely hated the CIA. The chopper had landed at a fairly standard air strip and he had been driven to a hotel. It wasn't exactly five star but the hotel wasn't the problem. The problem was they'd left him there, telling him to get some rest and call room-service if he was hungry but under no circumstances was he to leave the room. A part of him suspected they didn't even particularly want him ordering room-service and he did so just to spite them. As he ate he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror across from the bed and realised that he barely recognised himself. In place of his once longer hair and designer suit was a buzz-cut and black BDUs. The problem was, after what he had been through recently, he found the look suited him and that scared him - maybe he really was turning into Gibbs. He couldn't help but smile at the thought, he knew he could never be as good as his boss, no one could.

It wasn't long before Smith and Jones returned. He figured that he had annoyed them by ordering the room-service ut he really didn't care, the sooner he got this mission completed and returned to NCIS the better. Glaring at him they each took seats, Jones opening a briefcase and taking out a folder. Opening the folder he displayed the contents on the bed. Resisting the urge to 'accidently' drop them on the floor, Tony looed to the to CIA agents expectantly.

"Your mission is to infiltrate a special forces team suspected of aiding terrorists," Smith informed.

"Your target is the leader of the group, Captain Jamieson," Jones added. "If there's anything going on then he'll undoubtably know about it."  
"And if there isn't?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"No harm, no foul," Jones shrugged. "Your cover is that of lieutenant Antonio Michaels, a new recruit to their unit."

"You're a twenty nine year old marine with an exemplary record," Smith took up. "No living relatives and a love of the high life, you have to give off the impression of being willing to do anything for a price."

"You'll be out of contact for long periods of time but as soon as you find anything contact us and we'll pull you out." Jones continued. "If you haven't found anything after three months the mission will be cancelled and you'll be returned to NCIS."

"And if I encounter anyone whom I met whilst working at NCIS?" he knew it was a posibility.

"It's unlikely," Jones scoffed. "And if it does then it's unlikely that they'll recognise you, not if your undercover skills are as good as everyone seems to think."

"You don't like me much do you?" Tony put on his most disarming smile.

"No," Jones growled. "You're an immature idiot and I still can't figure out how you got your job, let alone kept it."

"Then why did you ask for me specifically?" Tony smirked.

"It wasn't our choice," Smith interjected. "Now if we can get back to work."

"Believe me I won't this over and done with as soon as possible," Tony kept his tone light. "Do you want me to play things by ear or do you have a plan?"

"Of course we have a plan," Jones glared. "You go in, get intel, contact us, we pull you out and act depending on what you give us. You leave tomorrow at 0500, be ready."

"We'll leave you the folder, read it we want it back tomorrow," Smith stood to leave.

"Bye," Tony spoke sarcastically to the empty room. Smith and Jones had already left.

With a sigh the younger man picked up the folder they had left, finding information about his previous training as well as the notes on the mission. He was surprised to find that he had been gone longer than two months, that it had in fact been closer to three. Letting out a breath he turned his attention away from the sheets, knowing that they would only depress him by showing just how long he had been away he looked over the other papers in the folder - committing the details to memory. Sighing he placed the file to one side, after he'd read everything in it, and lay down to get some rest. He had a feeling he would need it.

X X X X

When Ziva was framed she called Gibbs. She knew that the new team leader and Director Sheppard would be of no use to her and with no contact details for Tony she didn't have anyone else whom she trusted enough to ask for help. McGee and the others were alright but they didn't have enough experience to help her. Reluctantly Abby provided with the phone number. Gibbs agreed to helping her out and flew back from Mexico.

Gibbs entered the bull-pen, expecting to see DiNozzo teasing McGee. Ziva hadn't told him why she had chosen to turn to him instead of Tony but he planned to have a talk with her about respecting the young man's abilities when he got her back. As he headed towards the director's office he caught sight of someone he didn't recognise sitting at his - DiNozzo's - desk. Frowning in confusion he continued up to the office, Jen had a lot of explaining to do. Where his senior field agent was for a start.

Director sheppard looked up at Gibbs' entrance. She'd had a suspiscion that he would show up sooner or later but it still startled her to see him. He looked angry and plastering a false sincere smile on his face and gestured for him to take a seat. Quickly crossing the room he did so, glaring darkly at her.

"Special Agent Gibbs," she smiled. "Back from your leave early?"

"Leave?" he frowned.

"DiNozzo organised it so you were on leave," she informed. "You have two months left."

"Speaking of DiNozzo," Gibbs glared. "Where exactly is my agent, director?"

"He's working with the CIA," she stated. "They requested his aid in an undercover mission, I granted it."

"Why?" he demanded. "DiNozzo is my man, you should have consulted me."  
"You weren't here," she shot back. "How could I consult you? Besides we both know what your answer would have been."

"As it is Madame Director," he stood. "I may have been on LEAVE but you shouldn't have sent my agent out on any mission of that sort without my consent."

"Jethro," she snapped. "DiNozzo is working with another agency, with MY consent and since I am the director of NCIS it is my decision that matters. Is that understood?"

"Yes madame director," he spoke with barely concealed disgust. "Just hope nothing happens to him."

"Is that a threat Jethro?" she questioned angrily.

"Take it as what you will," he moved to the door. "I want him back."

Gibbs stormed towards Abby's lab, hoping that the goth could shed some light on Tony's 'mission' with the CIA. To say that he was angry would be an understatement, raging, or seething, would be better descriptions of his current state of mind. On the elevator ride down to Abby's lab he tried to keep his emotions in check - he was no use to anyone if he was going to let his feelings over ride common sense.

Abby's lab was silent, the noise she called music missing. Gibbs was worried, first Tony being loaned out to the CIA where Gibbs couldn't watch his six, and now Abby not listening to music. Something was seriously wrong with NCIS. Abby squealed and ran into his arms, demanding that he get Tony back and make the new leader leave. Assuring her that he would make everything alright he told her they had to start by proving Ziva's innocence. Whilst she finished processing the evidence Gibbs headed back up to the bull-pen. McGee was there but the new team leader was no where to be seen. Silently he took his seat, asking McGee to fill him in on everything that he had missed. Looking up startled the younger man smiled and told him that a week after he left the CIA showed up, insisting that Tony help with one of their missions, and the team had been given a temporary leader. Nodding Gibbs told him to start investigating who had framed Ziva and leant back in his chair. Now that the crime was being properly investigated Gibbs could think about Tony. It was hard to keep a lid on how he felt when the man he had come to think of as a son was who-knew-where doing who-knew-what for the CIA. Gibbs wanted the younger man back and would do anything to see that it happened. He didn't care what it took, he needed to know that Tony was safe and well.


	5. completing the mission

Tony looked around the military base with disinterest. He'd been collected from the hotel at exactly 0500 that morning and driven to the base. It was pretty mach the same as every other one he had been to during his time at NCIS and, as he was shown to his new barracks, he subconsciously took in his surroundings, he already knew where everything was thanks to the maps the CIA had provided for him. He could feel the eyes of many of the marines on him, sizing him up, but he kept his own gaze straight ahead; he was determined to play the part of a good marine if it got him home faster.

He was shown to where he was sleeping. The rest of his 'unit' was already there, preparing for their morning inspection. They all looked at him suspisciously as he moved to an unocupied bed and dropped his belongings at the bottom of it. Quickly and methodically he unpacked his kit, well enough to make the most insane drill sergent delighted, a part of him musing that Gibbs would be proud, and was ready when the CO of the base came to inspect the barracks. Deeming them acceptable he allowed them to go for breakfast.

"Hi," Tony fell in line beside the captain. "I'm Lieutenant Antonio Michaels."

"So?" came the gruff response.

"Well I assumed since you're gonna be my CO I might as well introduce myself," Tony shrugged slightly. "I didn't know if you'd been told about me joining you."

"We weren't," the captain growled. "We don't need a new member."

"It's not my fault," Tony protested. "And I'm willing to accept whatever hazing you deem necessary."

The captain turned to him, "Anything?"

"Hey I'll do anything for the right reward," Tony smiled disarmingly. "The right incentive."

"We may yet find a use for you," the captain grinned in a way that made Tony decidedly uncomfortable.

Keeping his false smile in place Tony followed them into the mess hall. The captain directed him into a seat, surrounded by the rest of their unit, and began asking him questions. Tony recognised an interrogation when he saw one but acted clueless, easily feeding them the lies he had memorised. It was an act he had played many times and he found the transition from Tony DiNozzo to Antonio Michaels seamless. His unit crowded around him lapping up every lie he fed them but he found himself worrying over what his up-coming hazing would involve. Gibbs had once threatened to show him hazing marine style and he knew that it would be a lot worse than anything he could come up with.

Tony had picked on Kate, McGee, and even Ziva, to an extent, far longer than what was normal for new agents. He knew it hadn't been fair to them but he'd at least had the excuse of thickening their skin against anything Gibbs could put them through when he wasn't there to act as a buffer. His unit couldn't claim that's what they were doing when they put him through hell. For the next two weeks he barely ate or slept, his unit making him carry all of their pacts on manouvers. It was tough going but, thanks to the months he had spent at special forces boot camp, he was able to tough it out. By the time the unit finally accepted him the only thing keeping him going was the image of the proud smile Gibbs rarely gave him - he valued the ex-gunny's opinion more than anyone elses, he viewed the special agent as a father figure and would do anything to avoid failing the older man. When he slept, after each day of torture, the one thing he dreamt of was Gibbs smiling and telling him that he'd done well. He couldn't wait to go home.

"Michaels," he turned to the captain.

"Yes sir," he was really starting to hate that phrase.

"I got a job for you," the captain stated. "I need you to transport something for me," he knew it was a test of some sort.

"Let me guess, don't look inside and make sure I deliver it on time?" he'd seen this movie. "What's in it for me?"

He was thrown against a wall by his throat, "I won't hurt you, in fact I may even treat you."

"I like the sound of that," he smirked, pushing the captain away. "When and where?"

"I'll give you the package, leave at susnset and trek two clicks north, you'll come across some old, disused rail tracks," the captain informed. "My contacts will meet you there."

"Yes sir," he nodded in understanding.

The captain gave him the package half an hour before sunset. Knowing that in all probability it was a test to see if he could be trusted he delivered it to the rail tracks. The captain and his second in command were waiting. Clapping him on the back they welcomed him to their unit, and directed him back to camp. He'd gained their trust and now was more likely to be let in on their secrets.

They were smart and kept their operation and business hush-hush, but Tony didn't become an trained investigator with out being obsservant. He quickly learned their secrets and when he had enough to make a case against them he contacted the CIA. Less than a day later they showed up to take the unit into custody. Two members of the unit were killed in the resulting shoot out, three CIA operatives were injured. Tony was one of them. He caught a bullet in the shoulder, falling backwards at the force it hit him, and hit his head hard against one of the metal beds. He and the others were taken from the base by chopper, being rushed to hospital.


	6. reunion

Tony stared blankly out of the window in Director Sheppard's office. His arm was nestled snugly against his chest by a sling, to stop him moving his arm and jarring the stitches in his shoulder, and there were three stitches in a cut through his eyebrow from where he had hit his head off the bed. He had arrived at 0600 that morning with Smith and Jones. Despite the success of the mission and the fact they had shut down the terrorist cell the two CIA agents still seemed to have something againsst him but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was home, after almost five months, he was back at NCIS. Although happy at being home he was worried about how much would have changed in the time he was gone. The director had informed him that not much had changed but he wasn't particularly inclined to believe her, after all he would have never been sent away if it wasn't for her.

Smith and Jones left at 0730. The director followed them from the office, telling Gibbs to bring his team plus Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy up to her office in at 0745. The special agent looked at her suspisciously but agreed as McGee informed him that the two men leaving the office had been the CIA operatives with whom Tony had left. After the debacle with Ziva being framed Gibbs had decided to come back to NCIS. That had been around two months earlier and he had spent every spare minute trying to track down Tony. If the younger man was hurt or dead he didn't know what he would do; he didn't think he could cope with losing another child.

Gibbs quickly rounded the team up and, at exactly 0745, knocked on the director's office door: he wouldn't generally do so but he needed the extra moment to maintain his facade of being calm. The director called for them to enter and he led the team inside. His eyes were immediately drawn to the figure, gazing out of the window. The other man appeared to be a marine, the crew-cut and the BDUs gave that away, but there was something familiar about him. Gesturing for them to take seats around the conference table the director rounded her desk to speak with them.

"Agent Lee, I regret to inform you that you'll be transfering off Agent Gibbs' team," she began standing at the head of the table. "And Agent McGee you're no longer the senior field agent, I'm replacing you with a more senior agent."

"Permanently?" Gibbs demanded. "What's happened to DiNozzo? He better still be alive."

"DiNozzo's fine," only Gibbs heard the young man's quiet snort at her words.

"That depends entirely on your definition of fine Madame Director," Tony drawled, turning to face them.

"Tony!" the team all grinned at him.

In seconds Abby had crossed the room, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He winced slightly but held her close, murmering that he had missed her. She pulled back, kissing his cheek, and then punching him gently on the arm, giving him into trouble for making her worry about him. Pouting, only half pretending that it had hurt, she had after all punched his injured arm, he gave her his puppy dog eyes. It was no where near as effective as it had been before but, on noticing he was hurt she apologised and hugged him again before pulling back to allow the rest of the team to welcome him back, bouncing up and down in excitement. Tony felt some of the fear he had been feeling about the reunion fading away as he realised that they still cared for him, regardless of the time he had been away

McGee had watched the reunion, feeling somewhat jealoous of all the attention Abby was giving Tony, but finding it impossible to remain mad at the other man. He to pulled Tony into a hug. Groaning slightly Tony pulled back, resisting the urge to rub his still tender injury. Seeming to realise that his friend needed some space McGee stepped back, face split with a wide smile. Tony smiled in return, he'd felt guilty about some of the teasing he'd put the MIT graduate through after his own hazing and was glad to find that McGee didn't hold a grudge.

Ziva approached Tony hesitantly, she could sense a change in the young man, but when he smiled at her, the same grin he'd flashed her so many times before, she rushed into his arms. He hugged her gently, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before carefully pushing her over towards the others. He'd never expected her to be so openly affectionate towards him in front of everyone, especially considering her Mossad background but he felt better knowing that she still cared for him as a friend.

Ducky approached him next. The medical examiner took in his stitched head and sling and gently hugged him. He couldn't help but relax into the older man's embrace, face splitting into a wide grin as Ducky commented that Gibbs had been unbearable. Pulling back the medical examiner met his eyes and squeezed the hand of his uninjured arm. Always having valued the older man's opinion Tony met Ducky's eyes hesitantly, biting his lip. Smiling reassuringly Ducky moved to join the others, telling him that he could get his stitches out in autosy if he wanted. Nodding in return he turned to the others.

Jimmy immediately pulled Tony into a hug, much to the surprise of almost everyone watching. The medical examiner's assistant had noticed that despite Gibbs return not all of the tension in the office had disappeared and he was hoping that Tony could help ease it. Awkwardly patting the other man's back Tony stepped back and smiling apologetically Jimmy moved to join the others.

Tony and agent Lee had never been particullarly close, she'd only been on the team a day when he left but he felt the need to apologise for making her lose her place on the field team. Quietly he told her he was sorry. Glancing hesitantly at Gibbs she admitted that she didn't mind all that much and shook his hand.

That only left Gibbs. Swallowing hard he met the ex-gunny's eyes. There he found understanding and compassion as well as worry and happiness. In two strides Gibbs had crossed the room, standing in front of the younger man. The special agent could clearly see the changes that had taken place in the younger man and their effect. Offering one of his rare smiles, the one that had kept Tony going for the past five months, Gibbs gently squeezed the back of Tony's neck and suggested they leave the director's office. Only Tony noticed the glare that Gibbs shot the woman as the special agent gently led the team from the office.

Almost everyone in the bull-pen approached them, welcoming Tony back and asking where he had been. Offering them one of his false smiles, Tony interacted with them, claiming that he'd been on a classified mission. Watching the younger man Gibbs noticed that his senior field agent was becoming overwhelmed by all the people and scared all of the curious agents away. Giving the ex-marine a thankful smile Tony looked towards the elevator. Understanding the younger man's need for some respite from everything Gibbs told the team he needed a private word with him and led him to the elevator. Inside Tony slumped against the back wall and Gibbs reached over, flicking the emergency stop.

"Thanks boss," he sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Gibbs offered.

"I missed you all so much," he admitted. "Coming home was all I thought about but at the same time I was so scared I wouldn't be wanted."

"Tony," Gibbs pulled him into a gentle embrace. "You'll always be wanted."

Tony leant against him, "thanks."

"Do you want to talk about your mission?" Gibbs kissed Tony's hair softly.

"I was a marine," Tony murmered. "3 months training, and almost 2 months in the corp. Hazing and everything."

"Bet that wasn't fun," Gibbs sympathised.

"Nope, but I wanted to make you proud," Tony smiled up at him. "That's all that kept me going."

"I am proud." Gibbs assured. "What about we all blow the rest of the day off and I take everyone to lunch, help you get caught up on everything you've missed."

"Thanks," he seemed to be repeating that a lot. "Um boss, I've not really interacted with that many people recently and I was wondering, could you headslap me, help me get my thoughts straightened out?"

Gibbs did so, "Better?"

"Much," he smiled genuinely. "Now I do believe you promised me lunch and after the crap I've been made eat I think I deserve it."

"Yeah lets get the others," Gibbs restarted the elevator. "And DiNozzo, you ever think of leaving again and I'll slap you so hard you see stars for a week."

"Gotcha boss," normalacy was setting in. "No leaving."


	7. epilude

Tony shot awake with a start. Taking shuddering breaths he swung his legs out from under the sweat-soaked and twisted sheets, padding downstairs for a glass of water. It was two weeks since he had returned to NCIS, after being 'borrowed' by the CIA, and things were slowly but surely getting back to normal. It was still difficult adapting to the changes that had taken place in the team as well as in himself but he was getting there. His wounds were almost completely healed, Ducky had removed his stitches, leaving him with scars to act as a permanent reminder of his time away. He was letting his hair grow out, the scars were reminders enough of the mission and if he was honest he hated it so short, besides Gibbs had admitted to having preferred it longer.

Director Sheppard had been fired from her position as director of NCIS by the SecNav and, although the official reason give for her sacking was that she hadn't been treating her staff properly and had been using her powers inappropriately, Tony suspected Gibbs had had something to do with it. The older man had promised that she woul pay for loaning Tony out to another agency for an undercover mission without consulting him and Tony being injured on said mission. In all honesty Tony didn't care what happened to her, so long as Gibbs didn't risk his career: he was too important to Tony and NCIS to lose his job.

Since his return Gibbs had been overly protctive of him, even going as far as admitting that he felt fatherly protection for him. He was thankful for it, he was still having difficulties adjusting and Gibbs admission helped him feel wanted and loved, plus the older man acted as an effective buffer between him and the aspects of life he wasn't ready to deal with yet. Gibbs had insisted on him crashing in the spare room in the older man's house, as he had done so so many times before, to keep an eye on him. After so long sleeping in barracks he didn't mind, he really didn't want to be on his own.

Gibbs silently entered the kitchen, watching as Tony tried to get his emotions in check. The young man had been plagued by nightmares since returning from the CIA's mission and he knew something was eating Tony up inside. Crossing the room Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder to get his attention. He turned seemingly unsurprised by Gibbs' presence - the marine was no longer able to sneak up on him - and he met the older man's eyes. His own were filled with tears and Gibbs pulled him into a hug. Finally he let lose of the emotions he had been kept bottled up inside and let his tears flow. Gibbs simply held him, rubbing his back and murmering soothingly in his ear until he was able to calm himself down and he pulled away, wiping his eyes in embarassment.

"Better?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "How did you...? Nevermind you know everything."

Gibbs smiled, "You're strong Tony, I know the CIA's sworn you to secrecy about the specific details of your mission, but I know your stong enough to overcome whatever's bothering you."

"Thanks boss," he relaxed slightly. "I think I'm gonna hit the rack."

"Tony," Gibbs called after him. "You need anything, just ask."

He nodded, "I know boss, I will."

Tony headed back upstairs and Gibbs slumped at the kitchen table. He knew Tony was still hurting from his experience, for such a happy and friendly person five months seperated from everyone he knew and loved couldn't be easy. He also knew that the time away had brought back memories of an abusive childhood and wished he could do more to help the younger man. His senior field agent had had a rough couple of months but was geting over it. The younger man would be fine eventually, and Gibbs was glad that he hadn't immediately bounced back because it gave him the chance to show Tony how he really felt. Sighing he followed the younger man's example, heading upstairs to get some rest. It may take a little longer but everything would return to normal, of that he was sure.


End file.
